In the field of agriculture and horticulture, various fungicides are used for the control of plant diseases. The appearance of resistant strains and the like, however, has posed problems important to the control, for example, a problem of usage restrictions of existing agents.
MK8383 produced by microorganisms has a wide range of antimicrobial spectra against plant pathogenic filamentous fungi and is known as effective against a wide variety of plant diseases caused by filamentous fungi (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 126211/1995). On the other hand, MK8383 is known to be unstable against light. Accordingly, it has been desired that the development of agricultural and horticultural preparations having high disease control activity and high photostability.
Phomopsidin is known as a compound having a structure similar to the structure of MK8383 (J. Antibitics 1997, 50, 890-892), and the total synthesis of phomopsidin is also reported (Org. Letters 2004, 6, 553-556). However, it has not hitherto been reported any compound obtained by converting the double bond at the 1,2-positions of phomopsidin to a single bond.